The Myth of Apartment 104
by 25Dragonfly
Summary: October 30th, the day right before Hideki's most dreaded "holiday" Halloween. But, the next morning Hideki finds himself in a strange version of the universe he lived in where now everybody is a Neko, Kitsune, Bunny, or a Dog-person, and where the "Myth" of room 104, may not be a myth after all. Entry for the Writers Anonymous Halloweeen writing challenge.


The Myth of Apartment 104.

* * *

Hideki Motosuwa, 12:39 P.M, Central Tokyo.

* * *

Ugh, October 30th. The day just before Halloween; where everyone dresses up as sexy nurses, sexy maids, sexy ghosts.

WAIT! GHOSTS! I suddenly stop in my tracks in the middle of the crowded city street, with many annoyed people glaring at me as they try to maneuver around my stick-like figure.

 _"It was on a cloudy and muggy day..."_

My teeth chatter as I recall the events of last years phenomenon. It doesn't really help that today is just as muggy as last year, and that Chii has been acting weird lately. Always hanging on the lamp waiting for me to wake up...

 _"the light flickers on and off, on and off, on and off, waiting to_ _our her next victim in room 104, of apartment G,"_ I shake my head as I keep on walking towards home. Besides, Chii will start to worry if I get home late.

* * *

"Chii, I'm ho~ome!" I call, as I unlock the door to my empty one-room apartment. "Huh? Chii?"

"Hideki is home!" suddenly a blond (and most definitely _adorable_ ) figure drops in front of me, "welcome home!"

"AHH! Chii don't do that!" I exclaim, grabbing at my throbbing chest, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"WELCOME HOME MASTER!" Sumomo somehow manages to pounce off of the floor and grab me square in the nose, creating a bruise without a doubt.

* _sigh_ * "such idiots..." a familiar tsundere voice sighs. _Oh yeah! Which reminds me, I have to return Kotoko to Kojima tomorrow._

It's no use keeping her around anymore. We did kinda just take her out of the blue, and she is still registered to him.

 _I don't know what it is about that guy, even though we've known each other since last year he still rubs me in the wrong way. He doesn't seem to like me at all, so I guess its even. It doesn't help that his lesbian persocom Tokyo Rose is such a fox. Also that Annai as well._

"Hideki, I would like it if you keep your fantasies about my Masters' persocoms in your head," Kotoko monotones.

"SHIT!" _did I really just say_ that _out loud?_

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did."

 _AGAIN?! Geez I'm still not used to not being on the farm yet, and it's already been a year!_

"Heh, heh. Well anyways I'd better head off to bed, I mean, it's already one A.M," I say, whipping off my clothes and snapping right into the deep folds of the old futon on the floor.

* * *

The Next day, October 31st 8:32 A.M, Hideki Motosuwa, Gub Jogasaki.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE MASTER! IT IS TIME AGAIN FOR ANOTHER DAY!" Sumomo smashes her hand against her tambourine, letting the ear-splittingly annoying sound tear into my poor eardrums.

" _Ohayo_ Hideki!" Chii greets me. I blink twice before finally lifting my head to see the ruckus going on above me.

"Oh, g-good morning Chii...UAH! CHII YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER TO BUTTON UP!" I shriek at the sight of the Chobit's petite, yet sleek breasts. _But it's_ _also the best thing to wake up too... what am I thinking? Chii can't even do_ that _because of her stupid on switch down there._

"But, Chii does not have any buttons to do up," she says, climbing closer and closer to me.

"What?" I peek my eyes open once more, and lo and behold she is stark naked, "CHII! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"

"Chii lost them," she states plainly.

"How did you lose you clothes!?"

"Chii doesn't know, all she know is that when Chii woke up this morning her clothes were gone."

"Well _that_ makes a lot of sense!" I huff, as I quickly follow along with Sumomo's stupid little "exercises". I catch a quick glimpse of the clock set up on my TV.

" _SHIT_! I should be at Minoru's by now! Kotoko come along! Bye Chii!" I slam the door behind me, as I dash out of the sandy building and onto the street.

* * *

Hideki Motosuwa, Kokubunji residence, 9:01 A.M.

* * *

"Minoru! I'm so sorry i was late!" I bow several times before an overly familiar voice stops me.

"You Idiot of a mouse! _nyan._ Can't you tell that Minoru isn't here?" Kojima patronizes me.

"Well then where the hell is h-YAAAHHH! KOJIMA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I turn around to see the hacker reclining on his back, on one of Minoru's many sofas, with cat ears and a tail that match his dark chocolate brown hair colour, with whiskers and a red chocker around his neck with two bells, "you, you are a human morphed with a cat!"

He flicks his tail at me, "so, it took you this long to notice... _nyAAAAn_." he yawns, showing off his all-too feline fangs, as he shifts himself to a more comfortable position, "its _you_ that looks strange. I mean where are your ears and tail? Are you a different species?"

"What do you mean?"

'What do I mean?" He breaks out into spontaneous laughter, "what are you, some-sort of ultra-idiot or something? Everyone here is either a Cat, Kitsune*, dog, or a rabbit."

"Master!" Soon two girls with fox ears and tails enter the room. One of them has milk-chocolate hair that flows like a waterfall, and is quite... busty; while the other is somewhat flat and has orange hair.

"Ah, finally Tokyo Rose and Annai you show up! Took you two long enough _nyan,"_ the two pass by him and stroke his ears for a second, as he... purrs? WHAT THE HELL! Kojima is purring?! This day could not get any weirder.

"Ah, Motosuwa-san," Minoru greets.

"Oh thank god! Kojima sure is acting weird, I mean for gods sake did you hear him _purring_?" I ask.

"What?"

"You know wha- AAAHH! MINORU YOU TOO?!" I scream as I look over Minoru's cat-like features.

" _Nya~~_ whatever, just hurry up ad give me back my persocom!" Kojima wraps stupid tail around my neck, startling me.

"Kojima STOP! _Nyan_!" Minoru orders, his cat ears twitching as he retracts his claws. _M_ _an, this day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder..._

"Yeah right! I'm not even doing anything to him!" Yoshiyuki counters.

"Kojima..."

"Ok, okay, all right, all right I'll stop!" He reluctantly lets his tail retreat into nothingness, as I am allowed once more to breathe properly.

"So, lets get right back into business, Motosuwa will you please take a seat?" Kokubunji gestures to the couches, as Kojima flops right back down on the seat he was previously in. _At least he doesn't have that annoying Nyan tick that Kojima has..._ " _nya_ I think that we all know what we are here for."

"Yeah, yeah. So lets just get on with it already!" Kojima says impatiently.

"Minoru-sama have the other arrived yet?" A familiar, but sweet voice asks. I turn to look. Yuzuki is the same way, only with bunny-like features instead of cat-like ones.

"Ah Yuzuki! Other than Kojima and Motosuwa, we are still waiting on Hibiya-san and Shimbo-san," Minoru replies.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kojima intervenes, "why're we still waiting on two more people just so I can get Kotoko back? Did she do something or whatever?"

"No, actually. It has to do with the supposed 'urban legend' about room 104," Shimbo explains. _Okay, so Shimbo is a dog?_

"You," Kojima lets out a low growl at the sight of the dog in the room, "what're you here for?" _Oh yeah, I had forgotten that dogs and cats are destined enemies. Back at the farm we had two cats and three dogs who would_ _always fight. So does that same principle apply here?_

" _Me?!_ What're _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sitting at your desk feasting on mice you good-for-nothing cat?!" Shimbo barks at the cat. Kojima scoffs.

"Yeah right. Aren't you supposed to be chasing after a slimy, disgusting ball in a park you mutt?" The two stare at each other, before Hiromu charges at Kojima, with every intent to kill him. It turns into a full on brawl, with the Cat swiping and hissing, and the Dog barking and attempting to bite him.

Tokyo Rose looks at the two persocoms beside her and sighs, "will those two ever stop?"

"I don't think so," Annai shakes her head and face palms.

"All right you two thats enough!" Hibiya claps her hands together to get everyone's attention. _So she is a bunny?_ The fight stops in the middle with Shimbo pinning Kojima down with a bit of the cat's shirt in his mouth, and Kojima with his hand raised to swipe the dog in the face, "you two can proceed too fight another time, but now we have an even more important matters to discuss."

The two rivals reluctantly get up and move to the opposite sides of the room, Kojima then decides to lick the back of his hand, and swipe at his ear.

"Disgusting dog got drool all over my shirt!"

"Anyways," Minoru-kun clears his throat, as we all find a spot on a couch, "the reason why you guys are all here is because the supposed "myth" about room 104... may not be a myth after all."

I gulp as my throat tightens in fear.

"Is this about that stupid little creepy pasta that was published a year ago?," Kojima almost immediately bursts into laughter, "my god! Are you all so stupid to think that all of that shit is real?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Kojima!" Minoru snaps, "I'm saying it because its true, I'll let Hibiya-san explain the rest." He nods at my landlady.

"Well, about a week ago, I've started to notice that sometimes the light would flicker in that room. At first, I thought that it was just because of the lightbulb needed to be switched. But even after I changed it it would flicker on and off, on and off, on and off. It was unsettling yes, but about four days ago I saw a silhouette of a woman, with a knife. Then, the next day after a future tenant was looking at the room and had seemingly gone; I heard a scream, then I saw it; the blood spilling out of the crack beneath the door. I've been set off ever since," she explains.

"So, where do I come into all of this? For one I don't even know where on earth you are talking about, and two, what does this have to do with me getting Kotoko back?" Kojima sighs.

"Because Kojima, you are the stealthiest out of all of us. And because the woman might have something to do with you."

"With me? How?"

"We don't know yet, but nevertheless we must step out and investigate immediately," Minoru declares, as we all nod our heads eagerly. Well, all of us excluding Kojima, who just sighed and mumbled something about when would all of this be over.

* * *

"So Hibiya-san. I just noticed this, but it seems to me that Shimbo and Kojima hate each other more than they should," i whisper into her large, floppy ears. Hibiya giggles.

"That's because its genetically impossible for Dogs and Cats to get along. Allow me to explain, in this world humans are divided into four species; Cat (Neko), Rabbit(Bunny), Fox(Kitsune), and Dog(Inu). The most common one is a Fox, the second is a Cat, the Third is a Dog, and the least common is a Rabbit. Cats tend to be more introverted and private, and prefer not to be part of any drama if they can help it, generally leave the other species alone, and prefer if you come to them when they want you too, they will never come to you; but Dogs on the other hand are the exact opposite, they tend to be very extroverted, are the main causes of drama, tend to chase the others, are overly-persistent , and will come to you whether you want them to or not. Rabbits lean a little more to the Cats, and The Foxes lean more to the Dogs, but generally are neutral to either side and get along with everybody. And because go these factors Cats and Dogs cannot be in the same room together, or else they can, and will fight."

"Oh, okay now I see it," I nod my head as we turn into the Gub Jogasaki's front yard.

"Well guys, we better think up a plan!" Minoru declares.

"Well then why're we here?! We should've came up with one a long time ago!" Kojima yells.

"Shhhhh! She might hear us!" Shimbo warns.

"Shut up Mutt! You weren't dragged into this!" Kojima hisses. _Oh boy, here they go again..._

The two glare at each other before Yuzuki intervenes, "stop it you two! If we don't be quiet then the whole operation is done for!"

"Psh, an "operation" that I never signed up for," Kojima scoffs again.

"You didn't have to, you were just kinda stuck with the position in the beginning." Yuzuki answers for him.

"How?" He questions.

"Because Kojima, we know that you were part of the crowd that wrote that thing."

"What!? No I wasn't! Why would I write something that stupid?"

"We don't know, and don't care. But for now we've got to come up with a plan!" Minoru yells.

* * *

Third Person POV, the alleyway in front of the Gub Jogasaki.

* * *

"Fine, I'll cave into this dumb plan to 'prove' an urban legend that is clearly fake," Kojima reluctantly says, yawning and showing off his fangs.

"Good, now you know what to do right?" Minoru checks, Kojima rolls his eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just promise me you'll give back my persocom."

 _Why, oh why did I get involved in such a plan?_ His tail twitches in annoyance as he enters the yard of the Gub Jogasaki, _flickering lights, as to be expected on a grey night like this._ But almost as soon as he enters the apartment building, he hears a woman laughing meanacingly.

 _Meh, she must be watching The Devil Is a Part-timer or something._ He doesn't like to admit it, but Yoshiyuki is a huge closet Otaku, hell even his iBud is full of Vocaloid.

He turns the knob of the door to room 104, and cracks it open.

"Ah, Neko-san!"

* * *

Soon, the crowd outside of the apartment complex hears a blood curdling scream.

"What the hell? That couldn't have been Kojima... could it?" Minoru wonders.

"Ugh, she decided to give the glasses back, but not everything else? What a rip-off!," soon the small pitter-patter of a cat's paw can be heard in the distance, "needless to say she turned me into a cat."

"Weren't you a cat already-AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL ITS A TALKING CAT!" Hideki shrieks almost as soon as he turns around and catches the eye of a cat with very dark brown fur and glasses.

* _Sigh_ *"You idiot its me." the cat heaves out a huge sigh and tries to fix the now oversized glasses on the bridge of his nose with his paw, "looks like my observations were right. You are all a bunch of idiots."

"Anyways, excusing the cat, we must execute the second part of our plan," Minoru says. Everyone nods, "okay on three we all barge in there."

"1..." they walk into the courtyard.

"...2..." they enter the Gub Jogasaki.

"...3!" the crowd barges into the room.

"A ha ha ha ha ha! I've caught you!" A woman cackles from behind, "Hideki!" _What the hell? This woman looks like Chii! Only in black clothing. Freya?_ and soon a flash of light hits them.

* * *

Hideki Motosuwa, Gub Jogasaki 9:00 A.M October 31st.

* * *

"Hideki! Hideki! Hideki!" my eyes flutter open as the sun rays hit my retinas causing a throbbing sensation.

"Hideki is waking up!" an innocent voice cheers, as I feel something heavy collapse on my chest.

"Hideki was yelling in his sleep! It scared Chii!"

"What?" I finally get the sense to lift up my head, and lo and behold, Chii is fully clothed, "so was that all a dream?"

"What was just a dream?" Chii asks.

"Oh, its nothing, its nothing," I pass.

"RISE AND SHINE MASTER!WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT MINORU KOKUBUNJI'S HOUSE IN TEN MINUTES!"

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Chi?" Chii lets go of my grasp and stands up, her head pointed towards the door, light streaks dancing across the black stage of her eyes, "Chii, hears something..."

* * *

Authors Side Note: Well, this was certainly fun to write. I'll admit this was not my best work, but hey, I tried. This fic has nothing to do with I Want to Love You, I just re-used Annai and Tokyo Rose. Entry for Writers Anonymous Halloween writing challenge.


End file.
